As Days Go By
by TVCrazed
Summary: Haley is having trouble writing a song. Skills helps. Nathan is included.


**So this is another one of my fics inspired by a song. This is Naley. **

**I asked my friend if I should add Jamie but she said: "No, he's a scene stealer and he's annoying" I asked her what happened to him being cute and she said: "That was SO 2 seasons ago. lol**

**So I made this AU to fit better with the song.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Naley- As Days Go By

"Ugh," Haley said as placed her head on the counter after she crumbled up another piece of paper. The doorbell rang a few seconds later and Haley got up to answer it.

"Hey, lil' mama. What's up?" Skills asked when the door opened.

"Hey, Skills, what are you doing here?" Haley asked as she let her friend into her home and closed the door behind him.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing?" The duo walked into the kitchen where Haley was working at the counter. "Whoa. What happened here?" Skills asked about all of the balled up and scattered papers around the counter.

"I'm trying to write a new song, but I'm coming up blank."

"It looks like you're coming up with plenty to me." Skills picked up a piece of paper and read what was on it. "What's wrong with this one?" Skills asked before reading the writing aloud.

_As days go by  
I'm missing you baby  
Patiently waiting  
For you  
To hold you  
To thrill you  
To feel you  
Tender kisses  
Give you the love you've been missing  
Boy I can't wait till you come back home  
To have you all alone_

I'm missing you baby  
Patiently waiting  
For you  
To hold you  
To thrill you  
To feel you  
Tender kisses  
Give you the love you've been missing  
Boy I can't wait till you come back home  
To have you all alone

"Dag, girl is this bout Nate?"

Haley shrugged nervously.

"I think it's straight, but I think you should add a lil' hip hop to it?"

"What?" Haley asked, not understanding what Skills meant.

"I think you need a guy on the track."

"Skills-," Haley interrupted.

"Listen to me, Hales, try something different."

Haley sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Okay, let me see if I can come up with something," Skills sat beside Haley at the counter and started writing on a piece of paper.

_Now I done came a long way  
But ain't gone too far  
And hope this love letter don't  
Leave a big scar  
So baby just hold on  
Lil' momma just be strong  
Cause no one knew the war  
Would last us so long_

Skills handed the paper to Haley.

"Skills, I like this." Haley said after she read over the lyrics.

"Told you; sometimes you have to do something different."

"I think this could work. It could be like a call and response thing."

"A what?"

"A call and response. It's a musical term, basically one player does one thing and another player plays a response to that." Haley sighed after a moment of thought.

"What?" Skills asked.

"That's all I had and I've been sitting here for almost two and a half hours." Haley put her head on the counter in front of her in frustration.

"Okay, well, how about I try to come up with something and you just relax over here on the couch, maybe take a nap." Skills said as he pulled Haley up from the barstool and guided her over to the couch.

"Skills, I really want to finish this song."

"I know, but you're stressed and frustrated right now. You're not gonna get anywhere right now so just listen to Uncle Skills and rest." Skills said with a smile.

"Okay," Haley said with a smile and lay down on the couch. Skills went back over to the kitchen counter and began writing.

Three Hours Later

"Skills!" Haley yelled as she looked at her watch and rolled off the couch.

Skills came running down the stairs. "What happen?" He asked panicked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you could use the sleep. But I think I finished the song." Skills said successfully changing the subject.

"Ok. Where is it?"

"Right here." Skills pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Haley.

Haley read through the lyrics quickly and then looked up at Skills.

"What?"

"This is really good."

"Really?" Skills asked shocked.

"Yeah, I really like it. I like how you kind of gave another side to what I was talking about and trying to express."

"I told you, you needed a guy on the track," Skills shrugged. "Plus, I was trying to follow that call and response thing."

"This is really brilliant, Skills. You did a good job."

"Thanks."

"I don't know if I could use this for my album, but I don't think this should go to waste."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should record it anyway. I mean, I'm sure you worked really hard on it. So let's go record it." Haley said as she grabbed her jacket. Skills looked stunned for a few moments before he grabbed his coat too and they headed out.

* * *

Four Months Later

The gang waited anxiously at the terminal where Nathan's bus was to arrive. When the bus pulled up Haley smiled. Her smile grew even wider when she saw her husband step off onto the ground. Haley ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're home," Haley whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Nathan said before kissing his wife. Nathan let her feet touch the ground again. The two walked back to the group and into the terminal. Nathan greeted everyone with hugs. Before turning back to Haley and announcing that he had a surprise for her.

"What?" Haley asked confused before she heard her voice singing.

_As days go by  
I'm missing you baby  
Patiently waiting  
For you  
To hold you  
To thrill you  
To feel you  
Tender kisses  
Give you the love you've been missing  
Boy I can't wait till you come back home  
To have you all alone (as days go by)_

I'm missing you baby  
Patiently waiting  
For you  
To hold you  
To thrill you  
To feel you  
Tender kisses  
Give you the love you've been missing  
Boy I can't wait till you come back home  
To have you all alone (as days go by)

Nathan started in after the recording.

_Now I done came a long way  
But ain't gone too far  
And hope this love letter don't  
Leave a big scar  
So baby just hold on  
Lil' momma just be strong  
Cause no one knew the war  
Would last us so long_

_The rockets the red glare  
The bombs up in the air  
I'm just doing my duty  
But missin' it right there  
So as days go by  
I'm counting every minute  
Wishing I was home  
For sure with you in it_

_But the soldiers that  
I'm runnin with  
Are ready to blitz  
This ain't no video  
This is just as real as it gets  
I made some lifelong friends  
Holdin' down the front line  
And girl I can't wait  
To get back in your sunshine_

Haley: _As days go by  
I'm missing you baby  
Patiently waiting  
For you  
To hold you  
To thrill you  
To feel you  
Tender kisses  
Give you the love you've been missing  
Boy I can't wait till you come back home  
To have you all alone (as days go by)_

I'm missing you baby  
Patiently waiting  
For you  
To hold you  
To thrill you  
To feel you  
Tender kisses  
Give you the love you've been missing  
Boy I can't wait till you come back home  
To have you all alone (as days go by)

Nathan: _Now as days go by  
My time is spent reflecting  
On all the lil' things  
You said I was neglecting  
They say you never know  
What you have until it's gone  
Didn't know back then  
But I will from now on_

_When I try to channel out  
All the fear and the stress  
I picture me and you rollin'  
Looking dressed to impress  
And to know you'll be there  
When I'm back from Iraq  
And feel good to know  
A real chica I have on my back_

Give everybody hugs  
And tell 'em I really miss 'em  
And your boy be back  
When I'm through with my mission

Give everybody hugs  
And tell 'em I really miss 'em  
And your boy be back  
When I'm through with my mission

Haley: _(As days go by)  
I'm missing you baby  
Patiently waiting  
For you  
To hold you  
To thrill you  
To feel you  
Tender kisses  
Give you the love you've been missing  
Boy I can't wait til you come back home  
To have you all alone (As days go by)_

_(I'm missing you baby)  
I'm missing you baby  
Patiently waiting  
For you  
To hold you  
To thrill you  
To feel you  
Tender kisses  
Give you the love you've been missing  
Boy I can't wait til you come back home  
To have you all alone (As days go by)._

The song ended with everyone in tears. Nathan wrapped Haley up in a hug.

"How did you know about the song?"

"Skills sent it to me." Nathan and Haley smiled toward Skills. "There's something else."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm retiring from the military."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The whole gang was all smiles as they left the terminal. The gang was finally whole again after being separated by two tours of duty in Iraq by Nathan.

* * *

**So this is the end. I hope you guys liked it. I was a little worried about if I got Skills character right so... Tell me what you think...HONESTLY. If you want to hear the song check out the link under my One-Shot stories at my profile.**

**The friend mentioned above said that she didnt like how the song was sung...she's still undecided as to whether Haley could have done a better job (cuz she's a loser lol ;)**

**THANX FOR READING.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
